


Lucky Strike

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 4 Prompt, F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, More characters, Open Ending, a mildly described burglar, a store getting robbed, a store teller, and get food together, and the two try their best to save the day, cant transform, cue, implied identity reveal, the two are really tired after a akuma fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette and Adrien, against all odds, save the day but without their super suits to buffer the damage





	Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the  
> [video that inspired this fic](http://koganelovesmcclain.tumblr.com/post/175717766268/m00-scharfschutzen-anarcho-kaibaism-these)  
> which sort of loosely follows it, I mean to everyone their own interpetion to it, but this was mine lol
> 
> Loosely beta'd atm but enjoy!

It had been another long day as a superhero; two consecutive Akuma fights, many lucky charms, and cataclysms had left Chat Noir, and Ladybug tired, hungry and unable to feed their kwamis.

 

As Ladybug bid her partner ado, she ran, her earrings ticking down the seconds until her transformation ran out. She barely held onto it as she dashed into an abandoned alley, a flash of pink and she was regular ol’ Marinette once again.

 

❝Sorry Marinette, I’m just so hungry.❞

 

❝It’s alright Tikki, let's get you something to eat.❞ Marinette opened her purse and let the kwami fly inside. Satisfied, Marinette exited the alleyway and ran head on into Adrien.

 

❝Oh, Marinette I didn’t know you were in this part of town.❞ Maybe it was the light playing tricks on her eyes, but were those bags under Adrien’s eyes?

 

The two of them had gotten closer over the past school year, another year older, another year wiser. So Marinette could proudly answer him back.

 

❝Here, yeah am I!❞

 

So much for that, she blushed, but Adrien seemed to think nothing of it, as usual whenever she flubbed her words. She just thought they were past that point by now. Thankfully, Adrien seemed to realize her struggle and suggested they head to a nearby convenience store for some snacks.

 

❝Admittedly I’m just hungry and didn’t want to leave you alone in this part of town.❞ Adrien murmured as the two of them start walking, and Marinette had to hold her tongue so she wouldn’t squeal. Such a gentleman!

 

The act of actually getting some chips and cookies for Tikki didn’t take all that long. Adrien being a model and probably not used to junk food as much as she was, was having a bit of trouble looking for something to eat. He expressed as much as he went up to the store teller to ask for something, a little more healthy.

 

❝As much as I would love to pig out, I really can’t. My stomach can’t take the junk food that well.❞ Adrien holds a reasonably cheesy snack in his hand though, something that never seemed to change over the last year, his weird obsession with cheese. Marinette wasn’t judging him.

 

Okay, so she was judging him a little. However, as tired as she was, it was too much energy to mention it, so she kept quiet and continued searching for suitable cookies for Tikki.

 

Marinette briefly looked up at Adrien, calmly waiting for the teller to get some sort of help, the blond was swaying on his feet, and the dark circles really looked prominent as his eyes fluttered closed. She was just about to cross the store to shake him awake when there's a bell, signifying a new customer walking in and then the sound of glass shattering.

 

Adrien’s eyes snap open, and they dart over to Marinette, but she watches as a burglar storms into the store with a gun. Marinette darts out and grabs Adrien’s arm before the armed man can see either of them, ducking down into the aisle where she was just browsing.

 

Adrien, who very much looked like he could fall asleep standing up moments ago, is sharp and alert. He shifts, so he’s in front of Marinette who scoffs under her breath. Even then, she glances at her purse where a very tired and starving Tikki lied, never having gotten the chance to feed her and the idea dawning on her.

 

She was on her own and Adrien was with her.

 

_Shit._

 

Marinette wants to move, to fight, to just do something. She hears as the crook yell to the teller to give him all the money in the cash register. Adrien must sense this, because his hand is suddenly on her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere.

 

The two of them lock eyes, and suddenly it's like they were transformed. Marinette’s eyes darted around the area, noticing quickly that some longboards were resting against the back wall, along with some rope. She glanced around once more, there had to be something else to help them out, and she noticed a teetering shelf right by the counter.

 

Adrien stared at her, as she began to relay a plan, devised right there on the spot. Marinette watches as Adrien’s eyes go wide, but he nods and sneaks over to where the skateboard was leaning against the wall. He watches her run to the other side as quiet as a mouse, breaking from her crouch to nod to Adrien. Who kicks the skateboard as hard as he can towards the counter.

 

Marinette watches as the burglar is startled and looks for the source of the distraction, turning to look down Adrien’s aisle. And to the blond’s credit, he ducks into the next aisle over to avoid being found out.

 

Like tandem, Marinette watches as he abandons the counter, running up behind the guy and shoves him hard. It knocks the dude right off balance, not having expected that and he face plants into the hard tile. In the guy’s defense, he does try to scramble up, but Marinette realizes she wasn't the only one who noticed the wobbly shelf as Adrien knocks it over the guy’s back, effectively trapping him and keeping him down for the count.

 

Their luck, in the whole five seconds it took to take him down, the fall made the criminal drop his gun. To which Adrien shoves it at the teller who stands there in shock before jumping the counter. Adrien waits until Marinette dashes past him, before leaving the store himself, sprinting once they’re out in the streets.

 

Marinette realizes they’re not that far off from the park near her house, so she leads them there, dropping onto a park bench to catch her breath, Adrien collapsing next to her seconds later. Marinette wonders if there is, in fact, a god, because holy hell, that could not have gone better?

 

❝I can’t believe that happened.❞ Marinette finds herself whispering after what seemed like forever. Adrien nods, still looking lost in his thoughts.

 

❝That was indeed very, lucky.❞ Adrien smiled at Marinette, who grinned sheepishly. Lucky didn’t even begin to cover it.

 

Marinette breathes in sharply, noticing Adrien’s closed fist in front of her, shaking slightly. It was unspoken what he was asking for, and yet Marinette still slowly pressed her own closed fist against his.

  
The _good job_ goes without saying.


End file.
